gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MVF-M11C Murasame Reconnaissance Type
The Murasame Reconnaissance Type is a Mobile Suit in the series Gundam SEED Destiny. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Murasame Reconnaissance Type is a variant of the MVF-M11C Murasame created specifically for reconnaissance missions. The only difference between the Murasame Reconnaissance Type and the standard unit is the replacement of the latter's tail stabilizer with a large radome. This grants the suit with enhanced sensor abilities, but it also resulted in a slight decrease in mobility. Weapons wise, the suit retains all the armaments of the standard unit, with the exception of the Type 72 high-energy beam cannon that is mounted in the tail stabilizer. As such, the Murasame Reconnaissance Type has no problem escaping from any enemy units that it encounters during its mission and bringing back the valuable intelligence it gathered. Armaments ;*M2M5D 12.5mm Automatic CIWS :The Murasame Reconnaissance Type has a total of six 12.5mm CIWS, two in its head and another four on its wings (two per wing). These CIWS are mainly used to shoot down incoming missiles or to deter closing in enemy units. The head-mounted CIWS are usable only in MS mode, while the wing-mounted ones are usable only in MA mode. ;*Type 70J Kai Beam saber :For close combat, the Murasame Reconnaissance Type is equipped with a beam saber, which is usually mounted on the suit's left side armor when not in use. The Type 70J Kai Beam saber is an improved version of the beam saber used by M1 Astray, it has a longer operating time as it consumes less energy, and has better reliability as well as being easier to maintain. ;*Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" Beam rifle :Besides the high-energy beam cannon, the only other ranged beam weapon of the Murasame Reconnaissance Type is a Type 72 Kai "Ikazuchi" beam rifle. The beam rifle is stored on the right side armor when not in use or during MA mode. It is usable in both MS and MA mode, in the latter mode, the beam rifle is facing the front due to the repositioning of the side armor and can be fired without its trigger being depressed. ;*Type 66A Air-to-air Missile "Hayate" :Another ranged weapon of the Murasame Reconnaissance Type are its four anti-air missiles, which are stored in its front skirt armor (two missiles per armor). These missiles are mainly used during MA mode. ;*Shield :The main defensive equipment of the Murasame Reconnaissance Type, the shield is mounted on the left forearm or handheld when in MS mode. In MA mode, the shield serves as the nose unit, and has a pair of retractable canard wings and a landing gear for use in this mode. If the shield is lost, the suit cannot transform into its MA mode and is stuck in its MS mode. Special Equipment & Features ;*Radome History After the First Alliance-PLANT War, Orb Union introduces a new mass production mobile suit, the Murasame. As with its predecessor, the MBF-M1 Astray, several variations of the standard suit are produced, with one of them being the Murasame Reconnaissance Type. This suit is visually largely identical to the standard suit with the exception of a large sensor radome on its back. Notes & Trivia * The Murasame Reconnaissance Type's radome shares some visual similarities with the radome of the AMRF-101C AWACS DINN. External links *Murasame Reconnaissance Type on MAHQ